Powerful characters free for all
WELCOME TO FIGHTING MACHINE WIKI IT'S POWERFUL CHARACTERS FREE FOR ALL Round1 Goku vs hulk thanos vs super man mario vs steve kratos vs Ash pokemon kirby vs thor Fight Goku challenge hulk in the fight Goku:hey muscle man do you quit regular show? i'll challenge your strength hulk:Okay let's fight FIGHT Goku teleports at hulk back then goku snap hulk's nech goku can't snap the neck of green human goku throws goku in building goku wakes up then hulk punches he's head hulk:it's hard to kill you human sonic hulk separates goku's head from he's body GOKU ELIMINATED Super man arrives then he see hulk destroying goku super man dash at hulk then super man punches hulk in face hulk punches super man then hulk make super man a skate board hulk jumps on super man before super man gets step by hulk kirby inhales hulk then kirby copies hulk's power kirby get his hamer than he smack it on hulk's head hulk's head is flying in the air HULK ELIMINATED Kirby rides on his star then saitama punches and destroy his star then kirby punches saitama in head then he get his super sword then saitama collapes in building's terris then kirby's rock power then saitama punches kirby's rock power THANOS ARRIVES kirby and saitama looks at each others face then they called it team work saitama runs at thanos' gunlet then saitama punches it thanos get mad then saitama and thanos is fighting with their fist During thanos and saitama is fighting ASH ARRIVES ash uses ditto and copy kirby kirby inhale it then kirby is ditto's power Ash:oh my god a jigglypuff ditto saitama punches thanos in head then thanos grabs saitama's head then separated he's head from body SAITAMA ELIMINATED Kirby copies thanos then kirby headluck thanos then uppercut thano. Kirby do his last punch THOR ARRIVES They have both a hammer kirby makes his hammer bigger thor's hammer is stronger kirby's hammer destroyed MARIO ARRIVES mario get his hammer then he smack it on thor. Thor hurts then mario makes his hammer stronger then he smack it on thor. Thor flies in air mario punches thor in neck then mario eats his big mushroom then the pops thor's head THOR ELIMINATED Mario looks at kirby then kirby inhaled mario then sprit down the building mario's bone broken then he eats the green mushroom that keep him alive STEVE ARRIVES Steve is full power because he have a diamond armour,sword,he eat golden apple and spawn creeper mario punches steve then steve get his sword then stabs mario in head MARIO ELIMINATED Mario's head is flying in the air kirby kicks mario's head to steve kirby uses he's rock power to fall in the building then steve looks at kirby then steve spawns creeoer kirby inhale the creeper KRATOS ARRIVES kratos come at kirby and steve then kirby exploded Steve's head flies at the ocean kirby's foot stays in one place kratos' arms flies at the outer space K.O. THE WINNER IS:DRAW BUT THIS FIGHT WINNER BELONGS TO KIRBY